


On the Second Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

by Milky_Maid



Series: The Twelve Days Of Christmas In Allerdale Hall [2]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Chair Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gags, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid/pseuds/Milky_Maid
Summary: One chair, two nipples, a wicked master and his desperate slave. You take a guess on what happens ;D





	On the Second Day of Christmas My Lord Master Gave to Me....

Nothing, she could see nothing. Thomas had blind folded and gagged her. Where was she? In the attic, tied to a chair. Her arms immobile by the tight rope tying her down to the chairs arms, her legs and thighs spread widely apart by the chairs leg. Naked and cold she sat. Lavinia didn’t know if she was ever going to be used to being so exposed to Thomas, she did know that she didn’t want to because that would her an she would look forward to his abuse.

Around her waist and under her breasts where tightly tide ropes, all the bloods circulation in her breasts couldn’t escape so soon her chest became just as pink as her face. Her nipples erect and trembled in fear.

Her fingers curled into her palm and uncurled, stretching. She was afraid of what he was planning today. She didn’t think she could take another whipping, the underside of her thighs still in red stripes from this morning. He made true to his words that she would remember the punishment he inflicted onto her. All day it had been a struggle to teach the children, unable to sit down without hissing at the burn. Skin had definitely been cut.

Not seeing was terrifying, she couldn’t see what he was doing, she couldn’t prepare for the pain or unwanted pleasure depending how wicked he was feeling this evening. Black space was all that she would know for a while. Her heart thumped against her chest. Knowing he was still in the room with her was worst especially when Lavinia could hear him rummaging through the duchess and throwing things onto the bed that the chair was placed in front of.

She tugged at her restraints, dreaming that she could escape from him and the wretched chair.

Suddenly, hot air breathed down on her right shoulder causing Lavinia to squirm and whimper. It was followed suit by a deep and dark chuckle. Two warm hands placed themselves on her shoulders and slid down to her chest, light fingers brushing along her sensitive skin, goosebumps left on her fevered skin.

“Tell me little girl,” He moaned into her left ear, “Are you aroused?”

Lavinia couldn’t see but she knew fair well that there was a filthy grin on his face. She bit her lips and shook her head from side to side. The horse bit gag prevented her from forming words. Spit glided down from the corners of her red painted lips. She refused to let his satisfaction begin over her submission.

“Oh? Is that so little one?” Thomas crooned. His long fingers fluttered down below her waist, ticking her stomach and finally pressing harshly against her little hole. Her nose flared.

_Oh no!_

Instantly, a wet trail of arousal poured from her, Lavinia felt it all and whimpered. Embarrassed and ashamed, she turned her head to the side even though she couldn’t see with the cloth over her eyes.

“I find that so hard to believe, look at that, practically a puddle!” he laughed and removed his hand away. Lavinia felt flushed and tried closing her legs, but the tethering lines stopped any moves of her modesty. Wet sounds of sucking slurped as Thomas enjoyed a taste of his governess on his fingers.

Immediately after his quick taste he began to stroke her breasts with his cool hands. His fingers glided over her ripe curves avoiding the tips, his knuckles caressing the undersides of her breasts. Lavinia tried focusing on her breathing but her breathing sounded ragged or like she was crying, something the young woman was on the verge of doing. He was so very humiliating, it was something he enjoyed doing to her; making Lavinia the laughing stock.

After many breath ripping moments, his thumbs began pressing and flicking her rock hard nipples.

“Your dainty pink tits look so well on you.”

Lavina shuddered. He pinched them.

Warm wetness covered her left shoulder as he kissed and licked her neck and began fiddling with her nipples.

Soon he went from gently tugging and pulling her nipples to twisting them and pulling them - roughly. He tugged and pulled, harder and harder, flicking them with his fingers while she was powerless to stop him.

She gasped highly. No one had ever touched her delicate nipples; let alone with such wicked cruelty before!

She was not prepared to feel his actual mouth on them. His tongue rolling around the areola and jabbing at the nipples centre its self was soothing. His teeth softly teased the teat and lightly tugged back. He repeated his demonstrations on her other breast until her delicate womanhood began to drip steadily with moisture. She gasped as soon as she felt his teeth this time since it was not a gentle nibble, but a harsh bite. His teeth bit into her sensitive tip, grazing its whole from the skin of her breast over her areola down to the edge of her nipple.

Once he unlatched his mouth away, Lavinia felt her top half feel heavy, her torso lent forward in the chair. Moans of need escaped through gag.

“Be silent girl, you haven’t felt anything yet,” The Earl scolded.

His leather shoes taped away, behind her, back to the bed.

Clicking and jingling of items caught her ears. He was looking through the torture items. Lavinia cringed. She threw her head back over the edge of the chair. She whimpered.

 _If I haven’t felt anything, oh lord what am I going to feel?_  
  
Finally silence.

Thomas hummed, pleased with whatever wicked object he picked up.

When he returned, it was her areolas and the tips of her nipples he plucked at again, this time he pulled them as far out as possible, forcing the governess to arch her back and bucked her hips to relieve the painful teases of her master. A jingle of chain rang when she felt the sharp stinging bites of two cold items. They felt like a million tiny teeth biting down into her sensitive skin, fiery pain running in lines all over her chest. Lavinia curled her toes, fingers turning into her fists and her eyes rolled back into her head, squealing whilst biting down as hard as her possibly could into the gag. Her body trembled, the soreness of her nipples was the only thing she could feel.

_WHY? Oh God it hurts but I need more._

Heaving through the struggle Lavinia started to quietly cry. Beneath the blindfold, tears streamed down. The agony in her nipples was both torturous and thrilling at the same time. A stirring began below.

_Please take them, please! I can’t please it’s too much, no, no, no!_

The more pain that shot through her sensitive, swelling nipples, the more her pussy began to throb with a need I'd never felt before. It felt so good but so awful, she needed to touch that place and relieve herself of the frustrating tingles he was forcing onto her body.

Thomas pressed his lips behind her left ear and husked “Feels indescribably wonderful…does it not, little girl?”

She sobbed louder and bashfully nodded.

“I know sweet pet, I know.” His soft hand cupped her cheek, thumb rubbing gently across.

Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, he pulled the clamps causing them to bite down even harder on her throbbing nipples. He laughed as she screamed, he thrived off her pain. Sweat rolling down over her skin glowed in the pure scene of sex.

Her lower regions leaked with her essence, her groans proving her want. The pain in her breasts and nipples was so intense she didn't think she could stand another moment.

“Do you want to cum?”

She whimpered and nodded ecstatically. She needed it, even with all the grand shame she was at least pleased that he didn’t force her to verbalise her want. Her hips attempted to grind her cunt down into the chair. Her eyes blind but body searching for the release she needed. Everything about not want this and not wanting this foul treatment from Thomas was completely blocked out whilst she searched for her orgasmic death.

She felt his hand cup her pussy and squeeze it, making her moan. He began rubbing her lower lips and clit numerous times until she felt she was close to release. Very deliberately slowly did he enter his middle finger inside of her. She panted as two more fingers dived into her silky wet hole. Thomas flicked them inside of her, bringing her to the edge again but not taking her over it.  
  
"Beg me, let me hear your whore mouth behind that gag." He spat at her cheek, the spray hitting her harshly, the spit glided down her face and into her mouth and over the gag.

   
"’Ease! Ma’ter, fu’ me! Let meh cum for ‘ou! ‘Ease!" She begged him through the horse bit.

Thomas practically began to beat her raw, his finger just continuously hit the special spot until she was crying and screaming in pleasure. Thomas tugged at the chain linking her nipple clamps. The electric strings snapped. She screamed and squirmed, shaking as release squirted from her pussy.

Coming down from her high Thomas untied her blindfold and unbuckled the gag. Her eyes lazily blinked about, getting used to the world around her again after a long time of darkness. Her body trembled with every movement and her chest heaving for air.

Thomas smiled up at her “Well done, Pet” he praised. His lips pressed into the centre of her stomach before Lavinia unexpectedly fainted, her world turning to darkness again.

 

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Boxing Day and Have a glass of milk! :D


End file.
